<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Fight This Feeling by russtaylors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623105">Can't Fight This Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/russtaylors/pseuds/russtaylors'>russtaylors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016), Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Quarantine, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/russtaylors/pseuds/russtaylors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Russ and Zoe can't fight their attraction anymore?</p><p>Or, basically my take on how a RussZoe quarantine episode would go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Russ Taylor &amp; Zoe Morgan, Russ Taylor/Zoe Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Fight This Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm more of a reader than a writer, but I felt inspired for this particular ship. This is also my first time writing for RussZoe and for some of the tags as well, so please be nice :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His body momentarily ached as she pushed him against the wall. That ache was replaced with a ripple of desire as her hands found their way underneath his button-up shirt. He reached out to grasp at her tiny frame, fully ready to lift her dress overhead and release the tension that’s been building between them for weeks. One too many missions spent together and the electric pull they felt couldn’t be put off any longer.</p><p>His phone lit up in the pocket of his pants, a buzzing vibration accompanying it.</p><p>“Ignore it,” she mumbled as her lips found the exposed skin of his neck, greedily sucking and probing. A groan fell from his lips. He needed her, now.</p><p>His phone lit up a second time, he pulled it out halfway to see Matilda’s face bright on the screen. He groaned, knowing their moment was over. He lightly pushed her away as he walked over to take the call on his bed, effectively putting a stop to their activities which was probably one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, Matilda?” He growled into the speaker, his head still reeling from how incredibly bad her timing was. He’d never tell her that though of course, the team taunted him enough about being a playboy as is. What would they think if they found out he was about to sleep with Matty’s newest temporary associate?</p><p>“Hello to you too, Russell,” came her sarcastic voice on the other end of the line.</p><p>“Is there a reason you’re calling at…” He trailed off as he pulled his phone away from his ear to check the time, “Eight-thirty on a Friday night?”</p><p>“Yes, actually, there is. You need to quarantine.” She rasped, straight to the point, like usual.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” He huffed, turning to lock eyes with the disheveled woman, who was now sitting at his side. He reached out to rest a hand on her knee, mouth turning up into an apologetic smile as he listened to Matilda’s instructions over the phone.</p><p>“Mac, Bozer, and Riley are staying together. Is there anyone else you’ve had contact with that I should know about?” She was questioning him like a damn child!</p><p>“Zoe,” Russ whispered, face burning as the woman in question quirked an eyebrow up at his clear discomfort, unknowing as to why her name was brought up though.</p><p>“I’ll call her,” Matty sighed, clearly disapproving.</p><p>“There’s uh, there’s no need,” He mumbled, reaching behind him to scratch the base of his neck. He heard Matty release an exasperated breath, but she said nothing after that. He sat in silence for at least twenty seconds, just waiting for the berating that he knew was coming sooner or later.</p><p>“Hello?” He questioned when she still didn’t say anything. He pulled the device away once more and tapped at the screen, eventually discovering that she had hung up on him, again! <em>The nerve of that woman.</em></p><p>Zoe covered the hand that held his phone with her own. She disentangled the bothersome thing from his grasp and dropped it onto his nightstand with a thud.</p><p>“Where were we?” She purred as she moved to straddle him, intending to pick up where they left off. He closed his eyes as her lips made contact with his skin again, setting his entire body on fire. His hands roamed up and down the smooth skin of her thighs, stopping at the hem of her dress.</p><p>“Is this a good time to say you’ll be staying here for the next two weeks to quarantine?” He murmured, opening one eye to catch her reaction. Her mouth fell open to which he offered a sheepish smile in return.</p><p>“<em>Seriously</em>, Taylor?” She gasped, climbing off him to stand up, smoothing down her crumpled dress in the process.</p><p>“Two <em>weeks</em>? We can’t go two <em>minutes</em> without trying to kill each other!” She exclaimed while glaring at him, but he couldn’t take her seriously when her face still held traces of arousal, not to mention the fact that she had post-sex hair, even though there was no <em>sex</em>, he annoyedly thought.</p><p>“Some way to go!” Russ chuckled, as he got up too, pulling his vest back on.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed, leave it to him to make quips while they’re stuck in the worst scenario possible! What was she thinking? This man was infuriating. She mentally kicked herself for getting into this position with him <em>at all.</em> She was out of her goddamn lust-driven mind.</p><p>*****</p><p>Russ carried the bag of food that the delivery boy left outside his door over to the couch where Zoe was sitting. He spread the boxes from one of his favorite local restaurants out in front of them. Zoe clicked the remote to turn on his television, the room lighting up as <em>Star Wars: The Empire Strikes</em> <em>Back</em> immediately started to play. She merely turned and raised her eyebrows at him in surprise.</p><p>Russ defensively held up his hands, “Before I was an MI6, I had an old boyfriend that got me hooked. I never looked back!” He chuckled as he explained.</p><p>“Boyfriend? You don’t strike me as the type to settle down,” She teased, realizing she really didn’t know much about him. He wasn’t one to open up easily, but then again, neither was she. Maybe she could find comfort in that, in likeness.</p><p>“How do you see me then, Miss Morgan?” He pursed his lips, awaiting her answer.</p><p>The low rumble of his voice when he called her by last name was intoxicating. Zoe cleared her throat to stop the thoughts that were now circulating inside her head. She propped her arm against the back of the couch and leaned her head against it as she spoke, “You’re the type to pick someone up at a bar, most likely someone you already know, or at least heard of. You’d make stupidly sexy jokes from there to your <em>ridiculously</em> expensive condo.”</p><p>“You’re describing tonight!” He scoffed, quickly reaching over to snag the last piece of chicken from her box. He popped it in his mouth. “Stupidly sexy, is that right?” Murmuring her previous words.</p><p>“Don’t let it go to your head,” She laughed, patting his chest. He caught her hand in his, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. She looked up into his twinkling brown eyes, the air becoming thicker. His tongue darted out to wet his lips.</p><p>He leaned in, his face tantalizingly close to hers, he was waiting for her to make the first move. Just when he was about to pull away and apologize, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and crashed their mouths together in an earth-shattering kiss.</p><p>It was a messy collision of passion, teeth, and tongues. They had all the time in the world to get better, he thought as he smirked into the kiss. He snaked his arms around her, tugging her on top of him, their chests squashed together. His hands skimmed from her back, to down her sides, and then finally settled underneath her thighs.</p><p>He abruptly stood, pulling her up with him. She wrapped her legs around him and continued to devour his mouth with her own, hands tangled in his hair, guiding him deeper into the kiss. Somehow, the majority of their clothes were shed on the way to the bedroom. All they cared about was the heat of the other’s skin against their own.</p><p>He deposited her onto his bed. His eyes grew darker with want as she lay there clad in a black lacy bra and matching panties. He moved to cover her body with his own naked form. Her nails dug into his back as she pulled him closer. He was definitely going to wake up with marks, but he didn’t care.</p><p>Zoe pulled her panties off as Russ reached up to unclasp her bra. Once her breasts bounced free, she unexpectedly flipped them, trapping his hips between her thighs. Zoe pinned his wrists down against the bed as he tried to gain control back.</p><p>“Try that again and you’ll be on the couch,” She throatily whispered, still attempting to catch her breath from their strenuous kissing.</p><p>She watched his throat bob in anticipation. His length pressed against her stomach as she leaned down to kiss him again. She released his wrists and reached between them, taking him in hand, and then slowly sank onto him. Sighs and profanities fell from their lips as she began rocking her hips against his.</p><p>*****</p><p>Zoe woke up to a warm weight on her chest. Her tired eyes struggled to open as she squinted into the morning sunlight that peeked through Taylor’s curtains. She felt a slight stir and looked down to realize that Russ was laying half on top of her, his head pillowed on her breasts and his hand resting on her stomach. She carded her fingers through the soft strands of his hair, and he let out an encouraging hum before snuggling closer to her.</p><p>“Don't stop,” He sleepily sighed into her chest as her fingers stilled.</p><p>She leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I don’t take orders from you.” Zoe sat up, rolling him off her. He landed on the other side of the bed with a small plunk accompanied by a groan.</p><p>“You’re evil!” He exclaimed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he pushed himself up and off the bed. He rummaged around in his closet before coming back into the bedroom, finding her in the same spot as before.</p><p>“Is there anything on your agenda today, Miss Morgan?” He joked as he pulled a black long-sleeved sweater over his head and slipped on a casual pair of dark blue jeans.</p><p>“Always. I’d like to take a bath and then <em>actually</em> watch a movie tonight without getting distracted,” She stated, pretending to be annoyed at what they got up to instead of watching <em>Star Wars.</em></p><p>“You have fun with that.” He winked, leaving her alone in his bedroom.</p><p>*****</p><p>Zoe sunk into the bubble bath with a glass of wine at her fingertips. At least there were perks to being stuck with the most stubborn man she’s ever known for an entire two weeks. She took a sip of her drink and then heard the unmistakable sound of drums drifting into the bathroom.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell, Taylor?</em>
</p><p>She grunted, sinking further into the water as she tried to block out the insufferable racket. She lied, there were no perks. Well, maybe <em>one</em>. She smirked as images from last night danced through her head on repeat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>